voyages_in_andromedafandomcom-20200214-history
Kalisi
''“Fight on warriors! If the gods will it, tonight we will all be rich!” - ''battlecry of the Kalisi Foreign Legion The Kalisi are a Reptilian Humanoid species originating from the Terran world of Kali. A warlike and unyielding race, they have nearly destroyed themselves many times in their history, but in the advent of space travel, they have sold their services to the galaxy’s greatest warlords and its most powerful nations as mercenaries. They are known for their prowess in war, but they are also renowned for their mastery of diplomacy that allows them to sell their services to almost anyone.Category:Species Biology: The Kalisi are firebreathing drakonid reptilians, spouting out bolts of flame with the help of their unique biology that utilizes acetylene and oxygen that is naturally produced in their bodies. The end result is that a Kalisi is able to spit out balls of hot fire that could severely injure or even kill an unprotected enemy. Background Homeworld: Kali History The Kalisi are mercenaries, first and foremost. These drakonid reptilians originate from their homeworld of Kali, which is a diverse planet of open seas, cold polar regions, tall mountains, and wide plains. The planet of Kali was a world of alien dragons, with entire schools and flocks of the creatures flying in great formations across the skies. One peculiar species of them would become the Kalisi. The would be Kalisi nested on mountaintops, and had greater intelligence than the rest. They would be gifted with sentience when Jokari gene wrights arrived on the planet 10,000 years ago; they sought for a species that could serve as potential allies. They saw great potential in the Kalisi, and genetically altered the creatures, granting them sentience status. However, the Jokarun made a grave mistake, as the Kalisi began to indulge in war and death. The gene wrights left the planet as the Kalisi turned their world into a perpetual battlefield between warring nations and kingdoms for hundreds of years, stunting their development for a very long time. However, another of the drakonid species in their planet gained sentience as the Jokarun gene wrights found disappointment in the Kalisi: the Sarufi. The Sarufi were white scaled creatures, gifted with powerful psychic abilities that allowed them to develop technology rapidly despite not having proper hands; all they required was their minds. The technologically superior Sarufi unleashed a tide of robotic warriors to take over the planet from their wayward brethren, who were not much different from 21st century Earth. The metal tide forced the Kalisi to unite, and the Sarufi were eventually defeated and exiled from the planet. The Kalisi, however, itched for a fight. To solve this problem, the Kalisi Alliance of States decreed that Kalisi warriors should seek to sell their services to interested parties elsewhere. Later on, the Kiellar Command would make use of Kalisi mercenaries, and would find them a useful addition to their auxiliary force. These mercenaries would gain a capricious and brutally efficient reputation. Culture Despite of what their warlike nature might suggest, the Kalisi have a rich and varied culture that most closely resembles the Slavic peoples of Eastern Europe. Category:Kalisi Category:Voyages